This invention relates to a steering device for marine propulsion units and more particularly to an improved, simplified and compact steering device for such propulsion units.
As is well known, a common form of marine propulsion device consists of a drive shaft housing that carries a drive shaft which is driven by an internal combustion engine and which drives a propulsion device for propelling a watercraft through the water. The drive shaft housing is normally supported by means of a swivel bracket for steering movement of the drive shaft housing about a generally vertically extending axis. The swivel bracket is, in turn, pivotally connected to the transom of the watercraft for tilting movement of the drive shaft housing about a horizontally disposed axis for trim adjustment and for tilting up. In order to effect steering of the watercraft, a steering arm is affixed to the drive shaft housing and is connected to the watercraft steering system so that a remotely positioned operator can steer the watercraft. Normally, flexible, push-pull cables are employed for effecting the steering movement of the drive shaft housing. Although such an arrangement has particular utility, the fact that the outboard drive must both move about the steering axis and also pivot about a tilt axis gives rise to problems in connection with the connection of the push-pull cable to the steering arm.
In connection with larger outboard drives, the pivot pin that defines the tilt axis is relatively large and may be provided with a bore so as to support a portion of the steering mechanism, such as a reciprocating rod that is connected at one end to the push-pull cable and at the other end to the steering arm. However, in connection with smaller displacement outboard drives, such large diameter pivot pins are not employed and other arrangements are required for connecting the push-pull cables to the steering arm. In connection with the smaller displacement applications, the encircling protective sheath of the push-pull cable must be affixed either to the transom of the watercraft or to some other component of the watercraft that does not move during the steering movement. As a result, the problem of binding and interference is quite typical with such smaller displacement outboard drives.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering device for a marine propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved steering device that may be used in conjunction with small displacement outboard drives and which does not necessitate any significant change to the construction of the outboard drive per se.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a detachable steering device for use with marine outboard drives that will afford ease of attachment of a remote steering mechanism to the outboard drive without resulting in interference or restrictive movement of the outboard drive in either the steering or tilt directions.